Getting It Right
by ladyjess2004
Summary: An encounter between Rachel and Quinn after Regionals. Quinn admits something to Rachel and things progress from there.


It was shiny and pretty and it was gold star. It was her MVP trophy for Regionals given to her by her teammates but she knew she didn't deserve it. She never would have been able to write and perform such a moving and heartfelt song if it hadn't been for some tough love inspiration. Which was why she invited Quinn over to her house after Glee Club adjourned for the day.

She led Quinn up to her bedroom, ignoring the blonde's question about why they even had to go up there in the first place, and shut the door behind them. She turned to face Quinn and immediately thrust the trophy at her.

"Here."

Quinn's hands automatically grasped the small gold star. Eyebrows crinkled in confusion she asked, "What are you doing Rachel?"

"I want you to have it. You deserve it more than I do."

Quinn was speechless. She never imagined Rachel Berry to be the type of person to give away any of her awards.

The two stood staring at each other, an awkward silence filling the room, before the blonde uttered, "What are you talking about? You wrote that song all on your own. It was all you."

"No it wasn't and we both know that," Rachel said firmly. She took three small steps backward and sat on her bed. "If it wasn't for what you said to me in the auditorium, I still would have been writing about my headbands and lack of siblings. You inspired me Quinn. 'Get It Right' was because of you which is why I want you to have the trophy."

Quinn joined Rachel on the bed, sitting close enough to her that their legs were touching. "I really appreciate the thought Rachel but please keep it. It will go perfectly with all your other awards. Including the ones you are going to earn in the future."

Rachel smiled widely and sighed contentedly. Instinctively, Quinn rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. It had become a familiar position for the two of them after they bonded over Beth and Shelby. They had cried together over what they had lost and had sought comfort in each other's embrace. Rachel was surprised to find how much she liked cuddling someone in her arms for a change and Quinn was more than happy to let her. It was now to the point where Quinn would curl up against Rachel any time they were alone together.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"You don't really think that's how your life is going to turn out, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said you and Finn would be stuck in Lima forever."

The blonde sighed before responding. "Well, how else is it going to go? My whole life is going to end up being one big statistic. I had a baby at 16, will probably go to community college, and that's how I end up being a real estate agent."

Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's hair and ran her fingers through the blonde locks. "You don't have to resign yourself to a life like that. You're so smart Quinn, I bet you could get a scholarship to a really great school. You told me once that you liked the idea pf photojournalism, why give up on that dream? You told me that I am bigger than this town and that Finn was holding me back. Well, I'm telling you the same thing. It took me a long time to realize this but we both deserve so much better than what Finn can give us. You taught me that."

Quinn was silent for so long that Rachel began to worry that she said too much. She had the tendency to do that, talking and saying more than was appropriate, regardless of the fact that she was usually right.

When Quinn did speak, it was so quiet that Rachel had to strain to hear her. "Rachel, if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?"

"I will do my best but you do know I have a flair for the dramatic," Rachel replied.

Quinn chose to ignore Rachel's half-joking, half-serious comment and barreled ahead with what she needed to say.

"It killed me yelling at you like that. I knew I had to do it to get those emotions out of you, but I hated making you cry. Before you ran out I just wanted to…" she trailed off, suddenly shy.

"What? What did you want to do?" Rachel inquired curiously.

"I wanted to kiss you." Quinn buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck, embarrassed and worried of the singer's reaction. By admitting one of her deepest secrets she had probably ruined one of the only genuine friendships she had in her life. She had wanted to kiss Rachel for so long now; it truly had taken all of her willpower to not kiss away the tears she had caused that day next to the piano.

As she was desperately thinking of a way to flee Rachel's bedroom without making things more awkward than they already were, she felt soft fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head upwards.

When hazel eyes met deep brown, Quinn was blown away by what she saw; Rachel's gaze held nothing but love. Before she even knew it was happening, the brunette was leaning toward her and their lips were pressed together.

The kiss was soft and gentle yet it conveyed so much passion and feeling that Quinn felt her heart would explode from it all. Her fingers snaked up the column of Rachel's neck and threaded through her silky brown hair. She was suddenly overcome with the need to be closer to the brunette. Never breaking their kiss, Quinn straddled Rachel's lap and moaned into her mouth.

Rachel lay back on the bed, dragging Quinn with her. Their kisses turned frantic and sloppy, tongues coming out to swirl and rub against one another.

"Rachel," Quinn muttered in between kisses. "I. Need. To. Touch. You."

"Then touch me," Rachel mumbled against the blonde's lips before pulling her into another deep kiss.

Quinn's hands roamed up Rachel's sides, coming around to her front and cupping her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She was pleased to discover that Rachel was not wearing a bra; she could feel her nipples already hardening due to her touch. Quinn let out a possessive growl and rolled her body sideways, pulling Rachel with her until their positions were switched with the brunette pinned underneath her body.

Straddling Rachel's hips, Quinn wasted no time in bunching the dress in her hands getting ready to pull it up and off the shorter girl's body. Before she did, however, she stared into Rachel's eyes and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Rachel answered without any hesitation. "I want this, Quinn. I want you."

Within seconds the dress was removed from Rachel's body and Quinn knew she would never forget this moment. The brunette's body was stunningly beautiful; it was a damn shame that she hid those curves underneath argyle and animal sweaters.

Quinn's fingertips grazed down Rachel's chest and stomach, hooking into the waistband of her black boy shorts and tugged. Rachel lifted her hips and allowed the garment to be taken off, leaving her fully nude.

"God Rachel, you're gorgeous," Quinn said, leaning forward to capture the singer's lips with her own. She soon felt two small hands hastily pulling at her shirt and she reluctantly dragged herself away from Rachel's lips to allow the clothing to come off.

Never having been one to sit around and wait for what she wanted, Rachel made quick work of unclasping Quinn's bra and removing her jeans and panties in one quick motion.

"Damn girl," Quinn said jokingly even though she was more than a little turned on at Rachel's enthusiasm. She always knew Rachel was an ambitious go-getter and she found it incredibly hot that that attitude translated to the bedroom as well.

Rachel pulled Quinn into a bruising kiss. At the first experience of pure skin-on-skin contact with each other, both girls gasped. Rachel couldn't get enough of the blonde's skin against her. She thought if they never stopped kissing and touching then perhaps it would make up for the lost time of their past when they hadn't been doing this.

Quinn rolled off of the smaller girl and lay on her back next to her. Rachel perched herself on her side and her fingers trailed a path down Quinn's body, watching her abdominal muscles quiver at the sensation. Her fingers traveled further down over fine pale hair; Quinn spread her legs granting further access.

When Rachel's fingers dipped slowly and experimentally into her folds, Quinn gasped. Rachel immediately recoiled, unsure of what that particular sound meant.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I…I don't know…"

"Rachel, if you ever pull away like that again I swear you will regret it," Quinn said, the frustration evident in her voice.

"It was okay?"

"Yes and it would have been much more than okay if you kept going."

Rachel brought her fingers back to their previous location, venturing deeper into the slick wetness. This time when Quinn gasped Rachel continued her movements, pleased with herself when the gasp turned into a moan. Her fingers found the small bundle of nerves and began to rub tight circles around it.

"Oh," Quinn moaned, "that feels so good, Rachel."

Rachel kept up the motion but alternated the tempo with slow circles followed by faster ones before going back to slow. Quinn's breaths were coming out in pants and her hips were bucking involuntarily as she sought more of Rachel's touch.

"Please, Rachel," Quinn pleaded, her eyes falling closed. "I need more of you."

The brunette slid her fingers down to Quinn's entrance. She teased the small opening, moving back and forward but not entering. The blonde was not averse to a little bit of torturous teasing but Rachel was taking it to an almost unbearable level.

Cracking one eye open, Quinn looked at Rachel and saw the look of uncertainty on her face.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, perplexed and perturbed all at once.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Rachel said.

"Just do what you do to yourself. You have touched yourself, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. But I've never put my fingers inside myself. I'm worried I'll do something wrong."

"Rachel, you think too much. You'll do fine. If something doesn't feel right I'll let you know."

With a sigh and a slight nod of her head, Rachel pushed two fingers inside of Quinn. A sharp intake of breath escaped her lips at the feel of tight warm walls surrounding her. She was so enthralled with this new experience, she felt like all of her senses were heightened. Every nerve ending in her body was firing at once, Quinn's moan of pleasure rang in her ears, her blonde hair was practically glowing against the dark pink color of the pillowcase, and the smell of her arousal was mouth-watering. A primal urge flowed through Rachel; she needed to know if the blonde tasted as sweet as she smelled.

Her fingers pumping at a steady pace, she positioned her body so she could easily lean over and lick the small bud that was now hard and peeking out of its hood. Quinn's eyes shot open and her head rolled from side to side in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Rachel!" She grabbed a chunk of brown hair in her fist and tugged which caused Rachel to moan against her clit, in turn causing Quinn to moan again.

Rachel no longer seemed concerned that she had never done anything like this before. She thrust her fingers and curled them perfectly inside of Quinn, her tongue working furiously over her clit. Her usual enthusiasm had returned and she worked Quinn over with a passion only Rachel Berry could exude.

Quinn reached her climax screaming Rachel's name and the brunette gladly lapped up every ounce of her juices. When Rachel finally pulled away from the blonde's sex it was reluctantly and she looked into Quinn's eyes with a need so strong that the taller girl felt her stomach flutter with a million butterflies.

She pulled Rachel's face up to hers and kissed her feverishly, enjoying the secondhand taste of herself on the singer's tongue. She pressed her knees into Rachel's hips and rolled them over so she was once again on top of the brunette. Her fingers moved down between their bodies; when she reached the soft curls of Rachel's mound she eyed the diva warily and asked for the second time, "Are you okay with this?"

Nodding her head Rachel replied, "Yes. Just be gentle at first."

Quinn ran a single finger along Rachel's slit. The brunette was more than ready for her, she was soaking wet. Quinn rubbed Rachel's clit, loving the low moans the singer was making. Ever so slowly she began to push a single finger into Rachel's tight entrance. The girl's moans turned into small whimpers of pleasure when Quinn added a second finger to the mix, pushing deeper.

She felt Rachel's barrier and with a whispered, "Just relax sweetheart," she drove through the thin membrane. Rachel let out a shocked gasp and she sought out Quinn's free hand with her own and tightly intertwined their fingers together.

"Am I hurting you?" the blonde asked gently, her fingers completely still.

Squirming ever so slightly on the bed, Rachel took a deep breath and responded, "Not especially. It feels…different. But I like it." She then flashed her signature heart-melting smile and Quinn felt her mind ease.

Quinn took her time moving her fingers inside of Rachel, letting both of them get used to it. Rachel kept her fingers laced with Quinn's, her other hand gripping the pillowcase. The moans that were released from the singer's throat alternated from low and deep to high-pitched squeaks when Quinn began make a scissoring motion with her fingers.

"Oh fuck! Quinn!" Rachel shouted when the blonde hit the perfect spot. Quinn repeated the action over and over making Rachel wail with pleasure. She added her thumb to the mix, rubbing the pad of it over the brunette's stiff clit.

"Yes! Fuck yes Quinn! I'm so close!" Rachel cried. Her grip on both the pillow and Quinn's hand were so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"Come for me Rachel." Quinn was surprised at how husky her voice was, even to her own ears it sounded sexy. She pumped her fingers hard and fast and she pressed her thumb firmly against the small bud causing Rachel to scream in ecstasy.

Rachel's inner walls contracted and clenched around her fingers and Quinn's eyes never left Rachel's face. Seeing the small diva reach her peak was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Her face was so relaxed and her mouth was open in a perfect little o-shape and in that moment Quinn wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She leaned over and brought her lips to Rachel's in a wet open-mouthed kiss.

The following moments found Rachel's small body wrapped in Quinn's arms, both girls satisfied and happy to simply be cuddling together, fingers running along each other's arms.

Neither girl said anything for quite sometime until Rachel said quietly but confidently, "You should come with me."

"What? Where?" Quinn asked, confused.

"New York. After we graduate. There are plenty of colleges in the city that you could apply to. You deserve to get out of this town too and I was thinking, why don't we escape together?"

Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Rachel's body and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I would like that. But before we get ahead of ourselves with post-high school plans, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms so they were facing one another and smiled up at her. "After what just transpired how could I say anything but yes? I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

Quinn returned Rachel's smile and kissed her sweetly. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful girl in her life and for the first time in over a year, she finally had hope. Hope that she could still make something of her life.


End file.
